


War lives for ever.

by SigynNightmare



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU have split personality, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Badass Kakashi, Badass Kinoe, Good Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Mum!Kinoe, Overprotective Kakashi, Yes I know that Tenzo is his name on canon but I like Kinoe much better so I will call him that., dad!kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: A Kakayama rewrite of Naruto. Because both of them deserved a lot better than what the canon gave them so I wrote this.





	War lives for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> It´s also my first big story, so, please, let a review. I love when you tell me what you think of my stories.

Team Ro returns to the Village after a successful mission.

They´re tired and there is dry blood covering their uniforms and masks, but neither of the six members carried any serious injuries. They move in synchrony, in a “V” formation, silently and gracefully. Melting themselves into the shadows so no one is aware of their presence as they go through the roofs of the village.

Leading them is a brown-haired male wearing a painted mask that resembled a Cat. He is the leader of the team. Although he isn’t their Captain, he acts like if he were because that was the desire of their Hokage.

They had been gone for an entire month; they are drained and cranky. All of them want a shower and a good night of sleep in their own bed. That's why Cat decided that the report of the mission could wait and guided his team toward the Headquarters.

He almost could hear their relief the moment they reached the dresser and all of them broke the formation to go to their lockers, beginning to take off their mask and uniform. Cat allowed himself a tiny smirk before blanching his face and proceed to remove his own mask.

The moment he did this, a husky voice interrupted the comforting silence that had evolved the room saying “Welcome home, Team Ro.” and it was proof of their training that no one reacted beyond a little sigh of irritation or an internal wince. 

After all, having the Head of the T&I department waiting for them meant that it was highly possible that they wouldn’t have the rest they wanted. 

Cat was part of the few that had sighed, but keep his face as emotionless as always when he turned around to be able to see the eyes of his comrade.

“Bear” he allowed within a polite nod of his head; silently asking what was what he wanted of them.

“Cat” Ibiki Morino smiled at the younger male, returning the greeting and ignoring the cold eyes of the rest of the team, which were fixed in him, with an easiness that spoke of lots of practice. “Relax, I'm not here to give you another mission.”

He almost smirked at the collective relief and let himself relax as the others did the same. After all, irascible ANBU was a funny thing; one he didn’t want to poke. He liked his face as it was and wasn’t a fan of the idea of adding more scars to his already vast collection. 

“Actually, I bring you news of Hound.” He added as he took a scroll from his clothes, extending his hand so Cat could take it.

His words had guaranteed him the attention of every ANBU in the room. The name of their former Captain tended to had that reaction; awed interest in allies and terrified interest in the enemies.

Cat walked until he was in front of him, taking the scroll with careful fingers. He opened it without a word and started reading.

After a few moments, he released a spike of killing intent and clenched his teeth; making his anger, at whatever was written in the parchment, evident for all to know. In response, Lynx and Owl were at his side in a blink. Reading for themselves what had upset their fukutaicho so much.

Cat eyes were burning with fury as he looked at Ibiki’s dark eyes.

The other members of Team Ro tensed and many of them had their hands in their weapons, but neither moved beyond having turned so they were, now, facing Ibiki.

They’re curious as well as concerned for their former Captain, but they know their place; as well as that if it is really important Cat would share the information.

They made an uncanny sight because even if all of them were unmasked there was an eerie similarity in their faces as all of them keep their eyes fixed on his figure, analyzing him, waiting to know if he is an enemy or an ally.

Bear nodded to himself as he took in the responses of the team, forcing himself to keep a no-treating posture to not aggravate the predators in front of him.

He knew he had made the right choice when he decided to share the last mission report of Team 7.

“I believe it's time for Hound to return to the fold.” He explains Cat with a somber conviction.

Cat lets Owl take the scroll from his hands, allowing him to share the information in it with the others. Lynx is still at his side, face empty of any emotion, but her shoulders are tense and her hands had become fists.

“I agree. But it won't be easy for us to take him back.” Cat said with the same tone and a non-existent, but obvious, grimace in place. He left the «_Neither the Hokage or Kakashi, himself, would agree with us. Not when he has this particular gennin team. » _hanging in the air.

“I’m aware.” Bear nodded, having heard the unspoken words. He had thought about it himself before he came to inform the others. “Viper and I have a plan that could work.” He added with a cold smile that would send lesser men running for their lives.

Cat returned the smile with ease. “Do share.”

Both man expertly ignored the dark hisses of anger and the involuntary expulsion of killing intent as the remaining members of the unit read the report. After all, getting to know just how close had been their Captain to get himself killed by a rookie mistake was a reasonable reason for that kind of reactions, including Cat’s own. 

“We thought our best option is sending you as a... reminder of what he left behind as well as an instrument of recruitment. After all, Kakashi is fond of you.”

Cat pondered the idea. It wasn't a bad course as Kakashi-senpai did have a fond spot for him, but…

“Recruitment?” He asked tilting his head slightly to the right, showing his confusion. 

Bear nodded.

“He is not going to leave the children behind. You know how he is. So we thought that our best shot is to absorb thee three gennin as well.”

Ah. That explained why Bear was asking instead of ordering – as he could do because he had a higher rank than him.

Cat had a very strong opinion about recruiting children into the fold and knew Kakashi shared it. Because they both had been very young when the fold acquired them and had been witness of how the darkness that existed inside the Black Ops had broken many good men.

And their own team was proof that having children inside the fold wasn't a very good idea.

“They don't seem like ANBU material.” Lynx said when Cat failed to give Bear an answer, buying her Fukutaichou more time to get his thoughts in order. 

“They’re children.” Ibiki rolled his eyes with fond exasperation. “If we do things right, they would be.”

“One of them is an Uchiha.” Frog pointed out what many of them, Cat included, were thinking.

“And the other two are the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and the daughter of a merchant. What is your point?”

It was obvious that Bear knew what the point was, but was being purposely dense. Cat fought down the wish of snarl at him to show his displeasure. He hated being toyed with.

_“Weasel, ”_ Crow hissed that cursed name and as one all members of Ro bared their teeth, recoiling and tensing at the reminder of the traitor they failed to see and eliminate.

Uchiha Itachi was a sore topic for all of them as he was one of the reasons why Hound had been taken away from them. And neither of them was fond of the idea of having another Uchiha in their pack.

“For what I have seen, he isn't much like his brother.” Bear informed them. Then, looked straight at Cat eyes, serious and collected. “Get to know them as you do your mission. I’m not saying you have to take them, just that it would be the best course of action to bring Hound back to us.”

Cat thought about it for a tense couple of minutes, before nodding.

“Alright” He said.

And in truth, his answer was always going to be the same. Hound-taicho safety was more important than any of the cons that could offer the idea of taking in a team of gennin.

And Cat, like any other ANBU, was loyal to the death. He would do whatever it took to bring their Captain back to the fold because that was what Kakashi needed.

Ibiki smirked. He then tossed a new scroll in Cat’s direction. The young male catches it and frowns as he saw the hospital symbol stamped on the cover and arched an eyebrow question-ly.

“It’s a medical leave for two and a half months,” Bear explained, smugness radiating from him. “Enough time for you to finish your mission. Don't you agree, Kinoe?”

The brunet huffed at the light taunt, but nodded anyway, proceeding to put the parchment in his pocket.

The mission is bring Hound back to the fold.

His mission is to infiltrate Team 7; seduce Kakashi-senpai and recruit the three gennin into the fold.

“Your back-up team are Viper, Rabbit, Mice and myself.” Bear continues with the briefing of the mission. “Genma and Raidou are posing as normal jounin so they would be easier to contact without raising suspicion.”

Kinoe nods, once again, to show he understood. It didn't surprise him that Bear had everything planned in advance, after all, the older male was known for his abilities to extract information, but also, the facility he had to create strategies and battle plans.

Bear had been an ANBU commander before he decided to leave his mask and face the sun for the greater good in the village.

Viper, Rabbit and Mice were similar. In theory, Hound should have been the same, but he wasn't.

Their Captain had put everything that made him Hound away. He had forgotten who he was; what he was. And started to live a lie.

That lie had almost cost him his life in his last mission.

And so, they couldn't allow it to continue.

When Ibiki didn't add anything more, Kinoe took the briefing as finished. He turned to his right, so he could see Lynx to the face. “You’re in charge of Team Ro unless Hokage-sama orders something different.”

She nodded her acceptance.

She also signed «Good luck» with her right hand, causing him to smile softly. He would need it, they were talking about Kakashi-senpai, after all.

He tipped his head at her, before walking away. He made his way to the exit, already thinking about what he was going to do. It had been a long time since he had a medic leave, and by the time, Hound was still in ANBU. So he had stayed in the Headquarters, resting as much as he was able to recuperate fast enough to return to duty.

This time is different.

Kakashi-senpai had said he was welcome to stay in his department if necessary, so he would direct his steps to that place. There he would take a shower and change his clothes, maybe even borrow something from the older male.

Yes. That would ease Kakashi as well as himself. And, it also would remind the other male just what he had left behind on a subconscious level.

He really doesn’t like seduction missions very much, but he´s good at it and knew all the tricks. Of course, the idea of using then on his senpai filled him with guilt. But it couldn't be helped, Hound-taicho hadn't left them many options with his stubbornness and stupidity.

“You should grow your hair, Cat.” Viper’s voice is not a surprise, but her words are.

Cat stops, taking one of his hands to his short looks as he looks over the spot where Anko is standing.

He had had to cut it a few years ago, not much after Kakashi had left when a mission had taken a wrong turn and it was used against him; She knows this because she was there when it happened.

She is smiling at him: too many teeth to be a nice gesture. But Anko is a nasty as her codename so Cat tries to not take it personally.

And the advice is sound and would help to his mission, even if he grew into his features and he doesn't look so much as a girl anymore, because he can remember his senpai playing with the long strands of hair.

“I will, thank you.” He tells her after a few seconds of consideration.

She waves his words away with a lazy air “Don't thank me. I want this to be a success so you can count with me as a backup.” but her tone and eyes are dead serious.

Cat doesn't ask why she is so invested on this; as whatever she feels she owns Kakashi is her own business and he doesn't need to know, so he only nods his acceptance and continues on his way to the exit of the headquarters.

Once he is out; Once he is in front of the shitty apartment that radiates his lover’s energy in the barriers and protections he allows Cat to fade until Kinoe is the one in control.

He almost falls face-first to the ground.

_Well, fuck._

_Kakashi-senpai can take of himself for a few hours_. Kinoe thinks irritated as he deactivates the booby traps to enter in the apartment.

(He is dead tired and really wants that shower and then a very long nap. Dammit. )

_And if he can't_…

Well, then, Kinoe is going to kick his ass hard enough the White Fang is going to feel the beating.

The first things he notices is that the apartment smells a dog, but also that is so clean and in place that gives him creeps. No way Kakashi-senpai is maintaining this place alone. Because no matter if his senpai is a genius, he is also a big mess. 

The man can't cook to save his life for god's sake! 

Unfortunately, Kinoe is very aware of this.

Anyway, shower first. Then nap. Everything else can wait.

He grows his hair in the shower – using a Kunoichi themed jutsu to seduction missions– so now it’s as long as it was before. And it’s wet, which is not a good thing. But well, he is too tired to care about that.

Kinoe doesn't bother with putting his armour in the closet so he leaves it in the floor. He takes a big jumper and some boxes before going to bed.

The pillow and the blankets, both, had that characteristic smell that he had learned to associated with his senpai; ashes, blood and paper. Which was quite strange as he believed that the missions he received on the last months should not produce that his senpai had to spill blood.

Huh.

Well, it didn't matter. `cause it felt like returning home.

He's asleep in seconds.

* * *

He recognizes the chakra of his senpai so he doesn't react more than a grumpy mumble at being slightly pushed to the right, so Kakashi was able to climb into the bed. His senpai also didn't do much more than try to accommodate himself so they could sleep together.

He must be really tired as well.

* * *

“Good Morning, Senpai.”

Is the first thing Kinoe says to the silver-haired male, as Kakashi enters into the kitchen, with a soft smile on his face. He had been up for half an hour and had already started to prepare breakfast.

“...Kinoe?” Kakashi asks confused. He still wasn't really awake, thing that only showed how much his senpai trusted him and how easy he was able to pick his essence, even after all these years.

“Yes?” Kinoe returned, tilting his head innocently.

“Why are you here?”

“I have a medic leave.”

“What?!” This waked up Kakashi, who moved to hover concerned-ly over Kinoe. “Are you hurt? No. I don't smell blood, but—”

“I'm alright.” Kinoe say kindly, taking Kakashi´s wrist into his hands. Forcing him to spot with the hovering. “Really, senpai. But it had been long since my last leave. Bear was forced to order me to rest so I wouldn't put the team in danger.”

It was true enough that no one should think that there was a hidden intention behind the order, because it had been almost a year and a half since his last leave. So it was natural that Ibiki had forced him to take a leave.

“I see…” His senpai sighed with relief.

They stay a few instants in silence, just looking into each other faces, tracing the differences in their appearances and committing the changes to their memories.

“I missed you,” Kinoe says, softly.

Kakashi smiles. “I missed you, too.”

Then, both of them lean forward and join their lips in a kiss. It's a simple touch; a chaste kiss. But for them, is enough. The relationship had never been entirely sexual, but it's more than platonic love. 

“Breakfast?” Kinoe asks, still not releasing Kakashi.

The silver-haired male nods. And Kinoe smiles, he frees his senpai wrist and returns his attention to the food he has been preparing, “Please sit, senpai.”, he adds with a fond tone.

He hums softly as he continues cooking.

Once it's finished they eat in comfortable silence. Allowing themselves to just enjoy the company of each other as well as relish in the flavour of the food. It was kind of a secret at voices inside ANBU that Kinoe was great at cooking and that Kakashi really liked to eat what his partner prepared.

“I have to go.” Kakashi says mournfully once they finished eating.

Kinoe twitched. He knew his senpai had duties as a jounnin sensei, but he didn’t like it. Because he wished they could have some time together; just them. Alone. Without problems or preoccupations.

Of course, that wasn’t possible.

“May I go with you?” Kinoe asked in a pitiful way as he did his best impression of puppy eyes, being both, sincere and manipulative with this question.

Because on one hand, being on medical leave was really boring and even more when one wasn’t injured and had to spend their time like civilians do, which was just _wrong_. So having something reminiscent of a mission, even if as a lame one like watching a gennin team would do wonders for his peace of mind.

And on the other hand, he had his mission and this was a very good opening. It would be stupid not taking it.

His senpai sighed.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not…but shouldn’t you rest? Like at least a week?”

At this remark, Kinoe just gives him a flat look.

Because.

_Really senpai?_

Kakashi noticed and seemed to smile sheepishly.

“Do you want to borrow some of my clothes?” He asked, prudently changing the topic.

Kinoe first reaction was think: _Not in this life. _

A few seconds later he coughed and blushed slightly, looking away.

“You know that I care about you, senpai. But…your aesthetic sense is just…ah. No. I will buy something of my own before catching up with you.”

“Is that so?” Kakashi asked; a raised eyebrow and a mockingly offended tone. 

“You use a mask under a mask.” Kinoe mumbled, mildly embarrassed with his own reaction. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Very well, then.” He stood up and got closer to where Kinoe was. Bending a little to kiss his temple, before putting his mask on. “See you later, _my cute little kohai_.”

And then he shunshined away, leaving the brunet alone. Huh. His senpai was in a good mood. As he normally wasn’t that affectionate, not even when they were alone. Maybe he really had missed him. 

That made him smile like a fool for a while before he shook himself and allowed Cat to retake the control. He had a mission, after all.

It had been a long time since he had to buy clothes. Which made the experience a little awkward, but he managed to find something adequate. It was a set of clothes that was quite similar to his uniform in the Black Ops; A black turtleneck shirt with some deep purple designs near the neck and some comfortable pants, ninja sandals and a pair of large gloves that ended above his elbow that left his ANBU tattoo uncovered.

He also left his characteristic happuri on the apartment. Because _technically _he was on leave and so he wasn’t an active shinobi.

Once he was ready, he left to track his senpai down. He founded him in the third training camp surrounded by his team, which were kind of cute if he was being sincere with himself. 

Cat positioned himself on a near three and concealed his presence. He watched Team 7 from the shadows, warding them; studying their interactions. He stood there, just watching them, without making a sound or moving a muscle. Something simple he had done many times on several missions before this, so he maintained that position for the hours it took Kakashi to “train” his gennin. 

When his senpai gave the day as finished, he followed the older man back the department and proceed to leave Kinoe to have some fluffy time with Kakashi. 

The next three days were very much the same; he tailed the team and followed them in their routine. But on the four days, he couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“This is ridiculous, senpai.” Cat stated, quite outraged. Having moved so silent and gracefully that none of the gennin realized of his presence inside the perimeter, even though now he was only a few feet from them. 

“Hello, _Kinoe_.” Kakashi put a huge emphasis on his name; a not-so-subtitle warning. 

Cat frowned but allowed the transition. Leaving only Kinoe, who was just as offended on behalf of the poor children. 

“Don’t change the topic, senpai.” He insisted, pointing to the children. “Why are they doing this?”

“Well, there are D-ranks.” Kakashi said as if that explained everything. 

And maybe it did. To normal shinobi, that’s it. But Kinoe had been raised inside Root so he didn’t comprehend the uses of the mission ranks below A and S rank.. 

“I still don’t get it.” He admits. 

Kakashi sighs and confides: “It´s supposed to make them develop teamwork.” 

“By walking dogs or babysitting?” The younger man asks in disbelief. Because for him it didn’t make sense. How would doing _civilian tasks_ help shinobi to work as a unit? It wouldn’t be best to have the members of the team hunt together, like what they did on ANBU? 

He had never experimented something like this. Because Danzo-sama would never allow his shinobi to loss time in something so pathetic, not when they could be getting better and stronger. And realizing he was _grateful_ _for it_ just made him feel weird ´cause Danzo-sama was kind of a Big Douche so seeing that maybe he wasn’t so wrong…

Well, it just left him with a bitter taste.

“How?” Kinoe insists. “Please, tell me, senpai. How in the Hokage’s name is this going to help them learn teamwork?”

“It doesn’t work.” Kakashi shrugs. “I don’t actually think this is the best way of getting a result, but this is how gennin are supposed to be trained.”

Kinoe frowns.

“But...it doesn’t increment the chances of they getting killed when the time of taking higher ranked missions comes?” He asks, thinking about the report of the mission in Wave.

Suddenly, all the amusement had faded from the older male. And in a blink Hound is the one standing at his side, seeing him with that _dead-eye-fish_ glare of his that is quite terrifying if they are being sincere. And Kinoe winces because he _obviously said something wrong and should apologize, _but Cat takes the control and braces himself to the correction that surely was to follow before he can open his mouth.

When Kakashi sees him tense, his gaze softens. And even though the hurt is obvious in his only eye he still ruffles Kinoe´s head in a kind matter.

Cat leaves and Kinoe feels guilty.

He _knows_ Kakashi is no one to punish corporally, but even after all these years he can quite avoid reacting that way, ´cause that was the way of Root and so he has been conditioned to expect pain to one’s failure and questioning your superior is quite the failure at the eyes of Danzo-sama.

Before he can apologize properly, Kakashi continues, this time sad and somber.

“It does. But that’s how they learn what means to be a shinobi. _The strong survive, the weak die_.”

The last part was common knowledge. But it didn’t make Kinoe feel any better. He believed in teaching the new recruits and guiding them until they were ready because that was the way Hound-taicho did things.

He had said “_Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum_” and Cat (as well as every other member of their squad) had believed him and proceed to adopt the idea for themselves. That being the reason why they had this pack mindset and keep thinking of Hound as their Taicho; their Alfa.

Kinoe studied his senpai intently.

It was obvious Kakashi didn’t like the idea of the children dying. But, then why? Why he didn’t train them properly?

His eyes widened. As the intrusive idea formed in his head: _Maybe he couldn’t._ Because it would make sense.

Hound had only trained ANBU. And all the recruits were already strong shinobi on their own, they knew how to kill, how to hunt. So Hound-taicho had only needed to guide them a little while they adapted to be the mask and only the mask.

Maybe that’s why he was so confused about how to teach children who didn’t even know the basics, never mind other things. This he took for granted in his new recruits.

“You don’t know how to teach them.” He burbled, still shocked.

Kakashi flinches. “It’s not my fault.” He said defensively, a little offended by the accusation.

And he is right. Kakashi was a born genius, he didn’t have much help to learn and become one of the more powerful shinobis Konoha had crated so it makes sense that he didn’t know how to deal with normal (average or below it) kids.

But, _shit._

_What had the Hokage been smoking when he choose Kakashi to be a Jounnin-sensei?!_

Kinoe gaps openly at the slightly embarrassed silver-haired male.

“Kakashi-sensei?” A feminine voice interrupts them.

The three gennin are looking at them with varying grades of curiosity, the dogs they had been walking are now sat at their sides, bored.

Kinoe first instinct is shunshin away, leaving Kakashi to deal with this and never allowing the children to see him again. But, then he stops. That would jeopardize the second part of his mission and he can’t afford that.

So he stays put. Allowing his face to acquire a soft expression.

Kakashi glares at him irritated, but then sighs and says: “Yes, Sakura-kun?” pretending nothing is off.

“Who’s that?” This time is the jinchuriki who asks; all cheerful and sunny. Then, he adds “Your girlfriend?” before the pink one hits him and hisses a “Show some respect!” before bowing and apologizing for the rudeness of her teammate. 

Cat softly says “Fox” and “Bunny” inside his head staring at the scene. And Kinoe had to admit the resemblance is uncanny, but not in a bad way. That masks would fit them, he thinks distantly.

Because, gods, he is going to end adopting the gennin, isn’t he?

And apparently, he is going to be the _mom_.

He would have been offended if he wasn’t aware that he _did_ look feminine with the long hair and androgynous face. And the important fact that the comment had made Kakashi´s amusement return, he could feel the other man silent laugh at him. So it couldn’t be that bad.

“No, Naruto.” His sempai explained lazily. ”Kinoe is a he, so he is not my girlfriend.”

The blond pouts.

“I´m Kakashi-senpai´s friend.” Kinoe adds, not really helpfully.

“Why are you here?” Is the quite bold question of the Uchiha boy.

Bear was right. He is very much different from Itachi. More aggressive and direct, also more open with his feelings. But cute in a more like-a-doe kind of feeling and less than the grand-feline aura Weasel had around him.

He doesn’t find a mask for him.

“Senpai asked me to help with your training for the next two months.” He lies with easiness. “So you would be able to present the chunnin exams.”

Three pair of eyes move to look at Kakashi with curiosity. And Kinoe feels him tense, even if he continues to have the relaxed and bored air around him.

There, he had said it. Now to see if his lover would allow it.

After a few seconds where Kakashi analysis the pros and cons of his offer, he gives a quick nod and smiles under the mask, allowing his visible eye to form a crescent moon. So Kinoe allows himself to relax.

He is able to train children; to help them learn the basics and guide them to reach chunnin level. He knows. Because, he had done it before when he had to help younger members of Root to acclimatize. And he also had to learn his kekkei genkai from scratch, so he had more patience than Kakashi.

He could do this. 

“What´s the chunnin exam?” Ok. Maybe not. Because. What.

His surprise is written on his face.

And his senpai chuckles. “Sakura-kun.” He says, giving the girl the opening to start her explanation. Which is good, because Kinoe knows the basics of their personalities, but doesn’t want to show it. Because he shouldn’t know as they had just been introduced. 

Once she finished, Kinoe had the boys’ attention. Surely they would be wondering about how he was going to help them to train, but there´s also a glint of calculation on the Uchiha's eyes. Sasuke has good eyes and a good mind, even if he wasn’t at the same level of Itachi or Kakashi. 

“I would like to start knowing your chakra natures so we can work on your jutsus.” Kinoe burbles, kind of blunt and seemly out of nowhere.

Because he is an awkward bean that hadn’t really interacted with normal people before. 

And he only notices that he may have overlooked something when the children only blinked, confused and lost. 

So he looks back at Kakashi, a slight frown in his face.

“They teach that in the Academy, right?” He asks because that was the first thing Danzo-sama had let him know. But maybe it was because he had the Mokuton, so knowing the theory behind his kekkei genkai was important. 

“No, they don’t.” Kakashi shrugs, unconcerned. 

“That’s dumb.” He states. 

His sempai gives him a look that said _Well-what-are-you-going-to-do. _Kinoe sighs. 

“Do you have some chakra paper?” He asks because is very aware that getting into an argument with his senpai is a wrong idea. As he always ends giving in. Kakashi searches in his pocket and silently hands him four little pieces of paper. 

“Thank you, senpai.” He says sharp and pointedly polite, as the older male is enjoying this too much for his taste. ”Now, while I took care of this. You must return the dogs. Is your duty as leader of this team, after all.” His smile had many teeth to be a nice gesture, but it did little to face his lover. Who just saluted him in mockery, before left a whistle and calling the dogs at his side and leaving Kinoe alone with the three gennin. 

“Very well, then. Lest get started.” Kinoe says gently as he motions the children to get closer. Once they are all sitting on the grass, Kinoe starts his lesson. 

“You´re supposed to pour a little amount of chakra inside the piece of paper and this changes depending on your principal nature." He says as he passes one to every one of the children. “Witch is very important to know because it will tell you the type of jutsus is the best suited to you. Now, you can learn jutsus that are not in your principal affinity, but it´s very difficult. That´s why only jounnin master two or three different kinds of natures.” 

He demonstrates by allowing some chakra on his own piece of paper. 

It starts dripping water, before dusting. 

“Water is my first nature, but earth is a very close second. In my case, I use them to form Mokuton, my kekkei genkai.” This makes Sasuke jump and stares at him with big, surprised, eyes. Not really surprising, the Uchiha had a history with the Mokuton as this had been the distinctive jutsu of the first Hokage and Head of the Senju Clan. 

But Sasuke doesn’t ask. Unlike Itachi. 

He just clenches his teeth and maintains a tense silence, determination and curiosity shining on his dark eyes. 

“That´s so cool,” Sakura says, impressed. 

“Mokuton?” Naruto asks confused. 

Kinoe smiles and allows his chakra to run free for a moment; vines grow in front of him, purple flowers decorating the tips. 

“Wood release.” He says amused at the glowing interest and awe present in the childish faces, before adding with a shrug. “Of course, I´m not at the same level as the First Hokage but I like to consider myself a strong shinobi.” 

“You´re ANBU.” Sasuke whispers, his eyes seeing the mark on his shoulder. 

“I´m on leave.” Kinoe says as an explanation.

The young Uchiha nods in understanding. And that is that. Because even gennin know better than pry in the secrets of the porcelain masks.

“Now, please do the same with yours.” Kinoe says, inciting them to continue with the lesson. 

The children obey. And their natures come as a surprise and not to be one at all at the same time; Sakura´s being Water, Naruto being Wing and Sasuke being Lightning. He should have expected Naruto´s like the rumors where that the Fourth´s nature was Wind and the same with his wife. 

But it represented a problem. Kinoe couldn’t use Wind. And neither could Kakashi for what Cat can remember. 

“So how did it go?” Kakashi appears of out nowhere and scares the children, who after jumping out of their skin they glare at him. Like, so darkly that Kinoe wonders if that´s their first try of killing intent. He almost starts cooing because he thinks it’s really adorable, but that surely would be rude to the kids, so he refrains himself form do it. 

“Fine, I think. I know where we should start.” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“For the best.” Kinoe nods. “So they´re well rested.” 

“Agreed.” Kakashi smiles. “So how about I treat you all with some Ramen?” 

“Yei! Ichiraku Ramen!” Naruto exclaimed really excited, getting up with a jump. His cheeriness drowned the answers of the other two, who were also excited about the unusual reward but weren’t as boisterous as the kit. 

“Ichiraku?” Kinoe asked tilting his head, looking at his senpai a little confused. 

“You don’t know what Ichiraku is?!” The outrage on Naruto´s voice was very amusing, truth holds. 

Kakashi intervenes before the blond one can give him a lecture. 

“It´s delicious. You´re going to like it.” Kinoe smiles at the conviction of his lover. It´s been a while since the older man had introduced him to new food and it´s kinda nostalgic.

“If you say so, senpai.” He allows, as always. And Kakashi´s smile grows. 

* * *

“Do you know some wind jutsus?” Kinoe asks once they´re home, resting at the bed, holding each other and with their faces very close. They tend to do that a lot when they’re together. Mostly to reassure themselves that they were safe and sound. A tradition of sorts.

“A few.” Kakashi admits with a shrug.

“Good.” Kinoe sighs. “Because I don´t. And I was wondering how I was going to teach Naruto-kun.”

They stay in silence a few moments before Kakashi allows “I guess I can show him some jutsus…”

“Not tomorrow.” Kinoe musses “For what I could see they need to round their basics. They´re all on a different level on abilities.”

He had been plotting when they were eating together in the Ichiraku restaurant (Which it had been as good as Naruto had say and he did like the food, just as Kakashi had promised.) about what he could do to put the three gennin in form in the month and a half they had before the chunnin exams.

And now he had a plan.

“The Uchiha is the best rounded of them, so I would say start with jutsu for him. The girl needs taijutsu training urgently and Naruto-kun control is tranquility horrible.”

“Naruto-kun?” His senpai teases.

Kinoe refuses to blush.

“He has good taste in food.” He says airily.

Kakashi chuckles.

“It´s fine. He´s easy to love. Just like his father was.”

The confession takes them, both, by surprise. And they stare at each other with big eyes, almost afraid of saying anything. Because the Yondaime was a sensible topic they never actually touch, much as Nohara Rin or Uchiha Obito are.

Predictable, Kakashi closes his eyes and refuses to acknowledge what he had said. So Kinoe press their bodies together as he too closes his eyes, kissing his lover brow and whispering “Love you, senpai.” before forcing himself to sleep.

Silently promising him that everything would be fine.

That was all he could do.

* * *

“Good morning.” Kinoe greets the three gennin as they get close. They seem surprised (and kind of horrified) at seeing his senpai at his side. Probably the hour; as it´s exactly the hour he asked them to be in the training ground.

His senpai has grumpy air around him. He apparently doesn’t like to be “early” and enjoys making his team mad at him for being two or three hours late.

Kinoe is not having it.

He knows that his lover spends a lot of time in the memorial stone but not when he has a mission, and training this children is a mission. A long term one. And he´s not going to let him fade into someone who can’t even do his job properly.

“…Good morning?” Was the hesitant response of the pink one.

Kinoe continues smiling for a few seconds, before turning to the children.

“We are going to divide you so we can train you properly.” He explained. “Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun will stay with me whereas Sasuke-san will train along senpai. I will correct your basics on taijutsu and chakra control today so we can move on with some jutsus soon.”

The gennin frowned (Naruto pouting and making a fuss about being separated from Sasuke. Making evident his feelings of rivalry. Something Kinoe was going to fix too because he couldn’t afford to have that kind of sentiments within the unit.) but ended accepting.

“Be kind senpai.” He reminded his lover as he took the Uchiha boy to the other side of the training camp.

Kakashi nodded, a crescent moon smile present on his visible eye.

So Kinoe focused on his two gennin.

“This may sound indelicate, but I have to say it.” He started, looking seriously at them. “You´re weak.”

Both children flinched at his words.

“Sakura-chan, your nature as civilian-born is easy to catch on the way you move and how you look. Thus probably because you´re teachers didn’t teach you well and were more focused on creating a kunoichi than a shinobi. I want to correct that. So I will train you the way they should have. But it won’t be easy…before we start. Do you want to continue?”

Her eyes filled with determination and nodded.

Kinoe pated her head in reward.

“Naruto-kun. You, on the other hand, have a horrible control of your chakra that doesn’t allow you to advance in the way you should. This is probably to your lineage as Uzumaki as they´re many rumors about they had a lot of chakras. Unfortunately, there isn’t a relative that can teach you the ways of your clan. But I will do my best to help you out and help you to become the strong shinobi you are meant to be.”

The blond child is looking at him like he holds the sun, which is uncomfortable. But he knows the poor child hasn’t received much affection and so the reaction is something natural. He had pretty much done the same the first time Kakashi-senpai had taken care of him after a difficult mission; with soft hands and even softer words.

“Thank you.” The young child whispers, tears on his eyes.

Kinoe also pats his head in reward, letting his touch linger a few seconds more than it should have.

“Very well, let's start then.”

After a few hours, the children end exhausted, but Kinoe´s satisfied. It had been a good start and he was sure that he had been on the right as the children could be fixed and turned into strong shinobi´s.

Then he turned to see where his senpai had been training with the Uchiha and took notice that the boy had a few burns and looked exhausted but otherwise he was fine, Kakashi was standing at his side looking satisfied.

They exchange a smile.

“I think is a good time to stop.” Kinoe says with a smile. “Maybe eat something?”

“Sure, let’s get some dangos.”

For a moment is almost as if they were back at the time when both had been on the Black Ops after training the team. Hound even sounded sincere in his happiness.

It made him realize that he had taken the right decision at taking Bear advice to take the gennin under his wing.

* * *

The change was slow but evident.

The three gennin slowly become more attached to each other and to them as well, bonding as a team, as a unit. They were not ready for the mask, of course. But they´re also much better than they were before. Not only on physical stance but on an emotional one. 

Naruto-kun was much more happy and calm now that he had someone to look after him and giving him some attention.

Sakura-chan just needed someone that pushed on the right track and forced to focus on what was important. Not a boy, but her life. Because being a shinobi is not a game. And Kinoe had made sure that she was aware of that.

Sasuke was an entirely different case. He´s broken. In a way that would make shiver some of the vets in the Black Ops and the I&R department go into the hives; if he was an ANBU they would have forced him in to leaving.

But they couldn’t do that. So Kinoe just tries to be at his side, being as kind and loving as he could, never making fun of his goal and actually trying to understand his hate and sorrow. It made them bond. Because Cat felt the same about Wesel; the burning desire of killing him. To avenge someone they loved.

So Kinoe promised to help him get strong and Sasuke allows himself to relax a little, trusting him on his word.

Kakashi had also started to change back as to how he was before; returning to be the Hound-taicho that Cat adored form the bottom of his heart.

Just in time, too. Because the exams started the next day.

“To be able to participate you must be on the specified building to deliver the filled form at nine o´clock. You just need to be sure you want to participate because on signed up you won´t be able to go back.” Said Kakashi severely looking at the three gennin. “Understood?”

All of them nodded.

“Very well. You can go home now.” Kinoe adds with a smile. “Be sure to prepare your things accordingly to the parameters I give you last week. And sleep well so you´re rested to the tests. Ok?”

“Yes, Kinoe-san!” Sakura and Naruto cheerfully answerer at the same time they hug the brown-haired male. And Sasuke grunts softly but nods his acceptance of the advice.

The gennin leave the training ground whispering among them, smiling.

As Cat sees them leave, he huffs proudly. The kittens are growing; getting strong and better. Getting closer and closer to the moment of being worthy of their masks. At his side, Hound caresses his hair fondly; he too is proud of their pups.

* * *

That afternoon they watched amused as an Academy teacher (Umino Iruka, if he wasn’t mistaken.) tried to intimidate their kids as they wouldn’t present the exam. It´s cute. Chunnin are not that different from gennin and in no way in the same league to an ANBU.

Their kids are now used to low-level jounnin tactics so a mere chunnin is not going to be a problem to them. Because they, themselves, are chunnin level now. And furthermore, the test (if you can call them that) are arranged with the idea of how they were before Cat took them under his wing.

It wasn’t a surprise that resulted in a futile intent.

The shock and surprise on the sensei face at how their team acted had been hilarious. And they snickered in the shadows, not allowing anyone to know they were looking.

* * *

The next morning they waiting at the drawing room with the other jounnin-sensei were staying in waiting for the results of their teams. To see if they passed the first stage.

In there, Kakashi was introducing Kinoe to the others; as his _boyfriend._

Which had put a deep blush on his cheeks, because even when they had been lovers for a long time and Hound´s claim on him was not a secret. It was different from being outside the Black Ops. Because _boyfriend_ was a term of the light. And it felt weird. Not wrong, but different.

He had not had much time to think about it because he was assaulted by the “Green Beast of Konoha” who started proclaiming things about how _happy_ he was about finding his best friend had found a partner.

His senpai was laughing silently at his side; just smiling as he was too assaulted by hugs and tears and screams about youthful emotions. But happy. Sincerely happy. And that, that, was everything for Kinoe.

* * *

Their team passed the first stage.

Bear had been the proctor of the written part, not a surprise there. The older male had wanted to see for himself how much had Cat advanced with the kids. And as they passed, Kinoe could say that he had found them adequate.

Viper was the proctor of the next stage: A week on the Forest of Death.

Sometimes Kinoe wanted to shake Anko around. Because, for them (members of the Black Ops), the training ground forty-four was just a walk through the park. Nothing of consequence. But to gennin, it was quite dangerous.

He knew Kakashi-senpai agree with him.

But they stay put. Waiting for the results in Kakashi’s department. Enjoying the strange occurrence of being just the two of them; without targets and without missions. They were resting on the couch with all the ninken around them, relaxing when Lynx appeared on the window.

Cat was on his feet at the next moment.

The purple-haired women showed him a note and Cat paled. He nodded, Lynx disappeared into the night.

“What happened?” Hound asked, also on his feet.

Cat shook his head. It was classified, he couldn’t share the information. Not even with his Captain. And it was breaking his heart.

Hound understood, he faded until Kakashi was the one standing. He looked sad and worried.

“Be careful.” He whispered; a plea and an order at the same time.

Cat nodded, getting close and kissing the other male´s brow. Then he left.

Team Ro had been summoned by the Hokage, as well as any other team inside the ANBU corps, to protect the Village and hunt the enemy that had crept inside: Orochimaru.

That man had attacked his kids, marking Sasuke as he had marked Viper. He was looking for the sharingan. Making the only Uchiha alive (apart of Weasel) a target of his horrible intents.

Cat snarled at the night.

He hated Orochimaru the most. Because that monster was the reason behind his kekkei genkai; the responsible for the uncountable deaths of children that had been part of that particular experiment.

Because that monster was the reason behind the death of his first friend.

Because he had hurt many. And Cat wasn’t going to allow that his three gennin would be added to that sum.

* * *

The next time he sees his senpai is after the death of the Third Hokage. And it´s only and instant, just to make sure he and the kittens were alright.

They scan each other letting a sigh of relief at seeing that the other is in one piece. Then, he quickly hugs the children. Not mattering the rules at the moment; They don’t have a Hokage, no one is going to care about him allowing the children to see his mask.

* * *

All of them were feeling like wild animals. Trapped and caged. Ready to rip the first one who put himself on their way. They had started to fight with each other, blaming each other of the failure…of not being there to protect their Hokage.

Their Master.

The Team that had been given the duty of protecting the old Kage had been executed once they had given their report to Bear by angry and broken ANBU. None of them had fought back. They knew that they deserved death for their incapability of fulfil their duty.

They were at the edge of War.

But that wasn’t the problem. Not really.

“It was ROOT.” Kinoe said; rage hidden on his calm tone.

“That´s very that is a very serious accusation.” Frog said, but taking seriously the words of the younger Captain.

They were all reunited to discuss the problems they were facing.

<strike>(Looking for a target outside them to focus on before they destroyed themselves) </strike>

“I´m aware. But Danzo-sama has always been interested in getting himself at the top and had worked with the Traitor before. And furthermore, internal sabotage is the only answer at how Orochimaru was able to plan an invasion and succeed on it.”

The other thirty Captains of the Black Ops considered his words carefully because whatever decision they took would change the game entirely.

“We can´t eliminate ROOT. At least not yet.” Bear said; his tone contained the same rage Cat´s had.

Bear had heard of Hound and Cat of what Danzo was capable of and knew that Danzo was a danger (The brainwash that was still present on Cat´s head was obvious in the way he still referred the older male as Danzo-sama). So, yeah. He had known it for a long time. But Sarutobi had always trusted the old tanuki.

Now, though, Sarutobi wasn’t there. He had died; murdered by his student and <strike>possibly</strike> betrayed by one of his closest friends.

They had failed to protect him

But wouldn´t fail to protect the Village.

“We had to think about Konoha.” He started, dread on his voice. “Once the council had a deal with Sunagakure and decided on the new Hokage we will purge the Village. Take them all. Erase the problem once and for all as we should have so many years ago.”

“Including councilman Danzo?” Asked Otter, hesitantly.

“He´s a danger to the Village.” Cat said, sounding like it was killing him to do it.

“We can’t have a traitor on our mist.” Mice agrees.

“What about the other two?” Sparrow inquired.

“We arrest them.” Bear said firmly. “If they resist. We kill them.”

All of them nodded their understanding.

“Return to your duties.” Bear ordered, dismissing them.

In a blink, they had all disappear. Returning to their teams and to the duties they had.

In Cat´s case this meant that he had to guide Team Ro into patrolling the North side of the Village.

* * *

Cat was returning from a patrol –he was tired, cranky and really irritated– when another member of the Black Ops informed him that Hound-taicho was on the hospital. Kinoe didn’t let her finish, he moved as fast as he could to the hospital so he could see his lover. Worry and fear squeezing his heart. 

When he entered into the room he saw the three other jounnin surrounding the bed where his lover was resting; His senpai was unconscious and looked ragged on; his face had an air of suffering. Like when he was having a terrible nightmare. 

“_What. Happened.”_ He hissed, glaring at the other shinobi. 

“Uchiha Itachi.” Answered Kurenai. “He attacked us, but leave the village to hunt Uzumaki Naruto. Gai went after him and his partner, but…” 

Cat didn’t need to hear anymore.

He left the room without a second thought. He let a whistle and another ANBU was running at his side, he ordered him to inform Bear and Viper that Weasel had been on the Village and he was on persecution. 

Once he was alone again, he concentrated on tracking Naruto. He had marked all the gennin. 

He let out a curse. Sasuke was running in front of him. Going into the direction where Naruto was; he had left Konoha with Jiraiya to track the new Hokage if the information he had was correct. 

Cat searched between his things and I take out a soldier pill, I needed to recover his chakra if I was going to have an encounter with Weasel and his partner. 

He had to save his children. 

He wouldn’t let Uchiha Itachi hurt another of his loved ones. 

* * *

He arrived just in time. 

* * *

The wooden floor comes to life.

And six stakes pierced Kisame´s body; the kiri-nin grunted on pain, knelt on the pain and let go of his sword. The surprise attack had left him really hurt as the stakes had cut important muscles and tendons. He would need a very good healer to be able to fight again.

At the sound of pain, Itachi let go of Sasuke. His eyes opened in surprise, recognizing the technique. In the next moment, he was in front of his partner, blocking Cat´s lunge with his kunai avoiding that could take Kisame´s head.

Itachi frowned as he noticed that his opponent had his eyes firmly closed and wasn´t wearing the mask, letting the bared teeth visible.

At this, the two gennin froze in surprise. But Naruto shook himself out of the shock quickly and moved to get Sasuke out of the danger zone. Just as Kinoe-sensei had taught them to do in times of necessity. In his hands a kunai and his blue eyes never leaving the fighting pair.

“Itachi-san…” Kisame tried but was silenced by the older Uchiha. _Quiet. _A tense order, because the man in front of him was strong enough to become a treat.

They break away; Itachi remained where he was, but Cat jumped back and leaned into a defensive position. Sword in front of his face, the tip pointing to the ground. Putting himself between Itachi and his kids.

“Cat-san” He allowed, in respect to his opponent.

“_Weasel_.” Cat growled; full of rage, of hate.

Itachi had never been closed to Cat, but knew enough to admit that the older male was dangerous. Normally, Cat was kind-hearted and when he fought his chakra was always pure and controlled, making the Mokuton appear as wooden planks more than branches or roots like Hashirama´s where in the tales his Clan often told.

Now, that was different.

The chakra flowing of the brown-haired male was wild and brutal; like the one of a beast. Still, Cat looked tired and dirty. Making it clear that he had been active for a long time; maybe even didn’t sleep on a few days. Maybe that was the reason.

They started fighting again; exchanging blows in a rapid succession.

“How can you follow me with the eyes closed?” Itachi asked, curious.

“You´re forgetting who my partner is.” Cat answered with a savage smirk.

Itachi chuckled. Indeed. He had forgotten for a few moments; because the Kakashi that had faced him was nowhere near to the Hound-taicho he remembered.

Cat on the other hand, was proving that he was still one of the most dangerous shinobi the Leaf had. He had created a tactic to fight the sharingan; not his. But Kakashi’s. He had created a fighting style that would allow him to win a fight against the copy-nin and was using that on him.

Itachi wasn´t afraid to admit that he was impressed.

“Please, back off senpai.” He said, not really wanting to use his Mangekyo on Cat. It was too much chakra to only kill one opponent and they had already lost enough time. The mission was a failure. And he had to take them out before Jiraiya returned.

“Not a chance.”

“Very well…”

Then, Sasuke made a mistake. He moved. Thus, attracting the attention of both of them. Itachi didn’t hesitate. He threw a large amount of kunais with explosive seals on the direction of both of his gennin.

Cat didn’t hesitate, either. He raised a wall to defend the children, putting his attention on them.

It was just a second. But it was enough. In a blink he was slammed into one of the walls of the corridor. His ribs bruised by the impact, his right arm is broken in two pints as well, leaving his sword forgotten on the floor. In the next instant, a kunai enters on his abdomen and his left hand. He screams but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Fuck.” Itachi curses, backing up quickly.

The wood behind him turns into flesh. He hears Jiraiya speaking and Sasuke screaming at Itachi, angry and displaced. Then, Naruto saying his name in concern.

Then he passes out; the push of the soldier pill fading and leaving overwhelming exhaustion.

* * *

Bear, Viper and Linx enter the corridor a few seconds after the Akatsuki pair escaped. 

The two gennin is near Cat´s unconscious form, Jiraiya is doing what he can to stop the bleeding. The three of them have the worry written on all their faces.

Linx growls as she gets near her Fukutaichou, making the old pervert retreat his hands as he didn’t want to lose them. Immediately starting to work on the injuries. Turning out everything that wasn’t important about Kinoe´s health. Bear and Viper could take care of everything else. 

Ibiki was angry; furious. 

This was only getting worse and worse; first Hound and now Cat. 

_God._

First Orochimaru and now Uchiha Itachi; First the Hokage and now the jinchuriki. 

And Jiraiya wasn’t doing anything to improve his mood, he had always found the attitude of the sannin terribly pathetic. He was too flamboyant and eccentric for his tastes. 

“Enough!” He ordered, cutting the older male. Making the pervert snap his mouth in surprise as no one talked to him in that way. 

“You.” He pointed the Uchiha. “Report.” 

Sasuke looked startled at the attention and straighten his back at the tone; it was the same Kinoe used when he wanted them to listen. Naruto, also, shut his mouth and stand up straight, putting his hands behind his back in the universal pose of “waiting for orders.”

It was a good reaction. And Bear was glad to see it on the boys. The report was also good enough; a concise retelling of what had happened. 

“Good.” Then, he turned to Linx. “How´s Cat?”

“He will live.” She stated to the relive of all the presents. (Yeah, Including Jiraiya.) “But it was a close call. He´s suffering chakra exhaustion and needs to be on bed for a least two weeks.” 

“Understood.” Bear says, nodding. “We´re returning to the Village.” 

Viper moved to carry Kinoe, like a princess (And she was going to rub it on his face once he wakes up) having Linx at her side.

“Uchiha, with me.” He ordered, before starting to move.

The boy hesitated, looking back at Naruto and exchanging a quick glance, but followed the order much to Ibiki´s satisfaction. Cat had done a good job with the children. They weren’t ready for the mask yet, but they were starting to become one with the fold, recognizing the ANBU as the place where they belonged. 

Before leaving Viper hissed at Jiraiya that he better take care of Naruto of he´s going to be in serious problems. Jiraiya stared back at the retiring forms with an open shock, he hadn’t expected that. 

It was a shock, seeing the Black Ops adopt a gennin team. But that was what had happened if he was interpreting things correctly. 

* * *

Bear is aware that with Cat and Hound out the game for the moment is his duty to take care of the recruits, so he had summoned them to his office. He had been studying them for a few minutes; both children were silent and patiently waiting. Trying to appear like they weren’t nervous.

The Uchiha has a cast on his wrist. As well as newly healed cut on his side and treated ribs. It looked like Itachi had been playing with him but Cat arrived just in time to avoid real damage. Still, her looked downcast and had an aura of fragility that wasn’t there before this fight.

Ibiki didn’t blame him.

The girl, on the other hand, was clenching her fist and had a determinate look on her face. She looked composed and calm, even when it was obvious that she was furious. She had developed her control under Cat´s careful eyes and methodical teachings.

That and her quick mind…

Ibiki sighed. He had hope for having more time; introducing rookies into ANBU wasn’t exactly a good idea. But they had run out options.

“Linx.” He said and the actual leader of Team Ro appeared; kneeling. In front of the children, showing her rank, gear stained with blood and death intent flowing her in waves. To their credit, the gennin (chunnin) didn’t react more than a badly hidden wince.

“Cat already started choosing a mask for them. He choosed Bunny for the girl. But hasn’t found one for the boy yet. Thoughts?” He asked, calmly.

As actual head of the team it was her duty to name the recruits.

“Hawk.” Was the immediate response.

She had thought about it when it was made obvious that they were conserving the cubs. And found that it fitted with the personality of the boy as much as with the purpose their Fukutaichou wanted for him.

“A bird of prey. Fitting.” Nodded Bear, satisfied.

“They´re not ready for the mask yet. But we´ll start with their formation.” He added, this time with a smirk and looking directly at Sasuke startled expression. “You will take the boy; teach him kenjutsu and how to hunt.”

Linx bowed her head in understanding: Team Ro was on guarding duty on Cat was able to get on his feet again –Making sure no one (Internal nor external) thought of stealing or taking back something that didn’t belong to them–so it would easier to teach the boy and start putting back the pieces Weasel had shattered in their clash as she did her duty.

Any doubt she had about him joining the fold had disappeared the moment Cat claimed the three of them as his (mirroring what Hound-taicho already had done.) and so she was furious with Weasel for daring to hurt both her Fukutaichou and Sasuke.

“Hawk, with me.“ She ordered as she rose.

The Uchiha didn’t doubt before following her order, they left the office in silence.

Once they were alone, Bear spoke to Sakura. “You will stay with me. Cat told me that you will fit right inside T&I. We´ll see if he was correct. You will study under me from now on until I decide differently. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well then.”

* * *

Cat opened his eyes slowly. He can tell he´s on a hospital –the smell and the sensation of the bed– and that he can sense the chakras of his team around the building. It takes some time for him to figure the why, though.

But when he remembers Itachi he panics for two complete seconds, incorporating himself on the bed before noticing Sasuke at Linx side.

Then he remembers the rest.

Jiraiya arrived just in time.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest back on the bed. He knew better than fuck around when he was suffering chakra exhaustion.

Hound-taicho had been very clear about his feelings on the topic.

Speaking about Kakashi…

He opened his eyes one more time, slowly turning his head to the right. There he was; just as the last time had seen him.

_Forgive me, senpai… _

He thought bitterly, clenching his fist and biting his lips hard enough to draw blood.

He had failed. Again.

“I'm sorry… I'm sorry…”

Tears of frustration started to run on his cheeks.

He had aimed at Hoshikage because he knew he had more possibilities of taking him out than actually hurting Itachi when he was so low on chakra.

But that didn't make any difference in the end. Truth was he had failed one more time and let Weasel go free and unpunished for what he had done.

“Sometimes I forget how young you actually are.” Bear voice didn't startle him, but it helps his shame grow.

He was nineteen. His age had nothing to do with this.

“He wouldn't blame you.” Ibiki continued as he got closer to the bed. “So you wouldn't blame yourself.”

“I know…” Kinoe whispered, trying to regain his composure. “I don't blame the patrols either. Weasel is a genius. There wasn't a way we could stop them.”

«Not in our actual state. No.” Ibiki agreed. “But once we purge Root we will able to reform the entire system. Make Konoha strong again.”

“New Master, new rules.”

“Exactly, kid.” Bear grinned at him. “Now rest. We need you on your feet as soon as possible.”

“I will.”

Cat looked gratefully at the older man; Bear had reminded him of his purpose. Reminding him of his place.

It wouldn't do having a breakdown. They were at war, after all.

“When you’re ready. Report to me on T&I. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

* * *

“Come on, Baachan.” Chirped Naruto impatiently, tugging the new Hokage to the Hospital.

He had been growing impatient as they got closer to the Village. He knew that Kakashi-sensei had been hurt on his battle against Uchiha Itachi and _they _had a slip that Tsunade was the only capable to help him.

He wanted her to help his sensei. He _needed _her to help him.

They entered the building. The civilians don’t notice anything wrong in the surroundings and neither do most shinob, But Jiraiya and Tsunade do. They notice the ANBU perched around the place and their eyes fixed on them.

Jiraiya shakes his head. Tsunade stays silent.

They all enter the room where Kakashi´s resting.

In the room is one bed where the silver-haired man is resting. At his side, a little girl with pink hair. Her face emotionless, fierce green eyes and a knife in her hands; she had been peeling an apple. She blinks when she sees Naruto grinning and waving at her from the door.

Her entire demeanour changes. Her face lips up and a big smile grows on her lips. “Naruto! You´re back!” she exclaims with evident happiness. Getting up and running to him, the knife and the apple forgot on the bed.

“Hi! Sakura-chan!” Naruto says as they hug.

“Is she the new Hokage?” Sakura looks at Tsunade, a polite smile on her face.

It makes the blonde nervous. She can sense something is wrong with this girl, but she doesn’t not what. Yet, at least.

“I am.” She says confidently before Naruto can answer.

Sakura´s smile turns more genuine. She´s still holding Naruto, but she bows her head as she says:

“I´m Haruno Sakura. Is a pleasure meeting you, my Lady. May I ask you to help my sensei? Please?”

“Of course.” Tsunade answers; Sakura´s and Naruto´s puppy eyes are almost too much for her.

She starts walking to the bed, before she can make it, though, there´s another presence in the room. Immediately, her brown eyes flicked to the newcomer. A raven boy –clothes covered in dirt, some bandages on his arms, a cut in his cheek and sword on his back.– is standing right at the side of the other children. His face as emotionless as the one of the girl´s was.

It takes her a little to see why is so disturbing.

“Sasuke!” Naruto says happily, smiling brightly at the other boy.

“Naruto. Sakura.” The Uchiha greets them softly. His eyes are found, even if his face doesn’t change, he raised a fist so Naruto can bump it. The blonde seems excited as he does it. “Where´s Kinoe-sensei?” He says not much after, looking around the room with confusion.

“Hunting.” Answers Sasuke.

Naruto nods like the vague answer makes sense. 

Is there, when Tsunade sees it.

That expressionless was characteristic of the ANBU. The boy and the girl act like their members of the Black Ops.

She feels dread fill her stomach and her blood freeze in her veins. Because, no. _Children soldiers weren’t a thing in Konoha. _His grandfather had made sure of it. It was one the foundations of the Village for Gods sake! And her sensei wouldn’t allow it…

_Unless it was “necessary” _

The intrusive thought crossed her mind and she gulped. Her eyes moving back to the resting form of the last Hatake, who had been a child when he became chunnin. Six years old.

“Is she going to heal him?” Sasuke asked, interrupting her thoughts.

“She´s going to be the new Hokage.” Sakura replied to him.

Naruto nodded along. “She´s the best.”

“Hn”

_Was that an incredulous remark?_

A vein throbbed on her brow and her worries about them being ANBU passed a second level, at least for the moment. Then, she put her hand on Kakashi´s forehead and started healing.

Less than two minutes lather Kakashi opened his eyes; not before using his senses to know where he was. To know if he was safe or not.

(The first smell he noticed was his lover´s. Kinoe unique essence that is around him, wrapping itself in every item around the room. Which meant that he was safe. Because Kinoe wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.)

The first thing he saw was his team hovering around him, looking at him with a mix of worry and happiness. Two of them smelled like his old team. It was nostalgic. And confusing, because there shouldn’t be any reason for that.

The he focused on the blonde women at his side.

“…Tsunade-hime?” He whispered with a frown; his confusion growing. His throat feels dry and his voice sounds husky.

“She´s going to be the new Hokage!” Naruto exclaimed brightly. “And she healed you! Isn’t she the best?”

_New Master? _Inquired Hound silently, fixing both of his eyes into the woman face. Judging her. She had run before, how could they trust her now? But what saw in that chestnut eyes were a fiery determination that he remembers seeing in the Yondaime.

_She will do. _

He thought before closing his eyes once again, he was so tired. He could deal with the remains of the problem later.

“WHAAA!” Naruto screamed, panicking. “No, sensei! Don´t die!”

Tsunade hits him (softly) in the head. “He´s not dead!” she growled irritated, ignoring the long-suffering pair at their side. “He´s just resting.” She added most softly, looking with something akin to pity to the silver-haired man.

Kakashi had been suffering in a very brutal genjutsu. He needed to rest.

She hears Sakura explaining this to Naruto, who nodded with a sheepish smile and a cute ´Oops´. Tsunade smiles fondly at him, then she focuses her attention back on the kids. She doesn’t know how to asks, though.

It seems she doesn’t need to.

“My lady.” Sakura starts. “Ibiki-taicho would like to welcome you home in his office in the T&I department. Would you mind accompanying me?”

Ibiki. Huh? He would give her the answers she needed.

“Lead the way, please.”

Sakura nodded, still smiling.

She turned then to the Uchiha boy, “You´re staying. Right Sasuke?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke nodded looking straight to the bed, to where their sensei was resting. He had orders from Otter to stay in the room until someone relieved him. He, himself, is Sakura´s relieve in the guarding duty.

Sakura grabs Naruto´s hand and starts walking to the exit. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune follow them, neither of the children seems as perturbed as the adults are, which only makes the entire thing more disturbing.

They walk by the streets of Konoha in something resembling peace. Tsunade knows better, though. The Villagers smile in her direction, but there’s something in their eyes that was judgmental. At least in the ones who were older enough to remember her.

Just as it had been in Kakashi´s inquisitive eyes.

She advanced with her chin lifted up.

She was the new Hokage, the Godaime.

She wouldn’t fail her Village.

* * *

Ibiki was not having a good weak.

Eliminating Root was proving to be more difficult than any of them had predicted. Fucking Danzo. He had so much more influence than they had thought. And fuck. How?! How the Hokage had let this go for so much time?

They were infested.

It was not a surprise that they hadn’t been able to protect Lord Third…or the Yondaime, at that. That night had been conflictive orders that had avoided they were of use for their Master and let him fight alone against the Demon Fox.

He was thinking a lot about that.

How much Danzo had influenced in that night?

He was dreading the answer. Because for what Cat had informed him. Danzo had tried to assassinate Hiruzen before, Cat, himself, having participated in two intents that were frustrated by Hound.

There was no doubt in his mind that Kinoe had been right. Danzo had allowed Orochimaru infiltrate Konoha with the intention of killing his old sensei. They had worked together before. Maybe never actually stopped.

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath.

There is a soft knock on his office door. He recognized the presence immediately: Sakura. And she´s not alone.

“Come in.” He said, straightening his back. He was about to meet his new Master, after all. 

“Ibiki-taicho.” Sakura greeted him with a smile. Polite. Warm. Kind. Almost, perfect. She was growing really fast, absorbing everything he was teaching her like a sponge. Cat had been right; Kinoe really had very good eyes for this kind of thing. 

“Ibiki.” Tsunade allowed.

“Tsunade-hime.” He bowed his head slightly. 

“I think we need to talk.” She tipped her head to the children.

Ibiki smirked. “Agreed.” He looked at Sakura. She nodded. Bowed and turn to the exit. Never letting go of Naruto´s hand. This was a talk that only concerned adults, after all.

* * *

Viper entered by the window. She was bleeding, a long and deep cut that runs along her chest and belly, her mask long lost and her clothes had definitely seen better days. She was breathing quickly and superficiality. Her normally sharp eyes, unfocused.

The conversation stopped immediately. The sannin and Bear all surprised, concerned and in high alert at the interruption.

Tsunade had been the first to react. She immediately moved to heal Anko. For its part, Ibiki felt his blood froze in his veins. Viper´s team (And Cat´s as well.) were hunting the evasive Councilman, that Viper was on this state could only mean that the mission had gone wrong.

“What happened?” He asked once Anko was healed enough to speak.

“Our teams encountered Danzo. He…he…Shit. It´s better if I show you. I can´t find words to…”

Seeing Anko so lost was only a bad augury and dread filled all the four seasoned shinobi´s heats, _what the heck had happened._

She took a scroll of her clothes and put them on the ground. What emerged was so gross and disgusting that even Ibiki had to swallow hard to contain the urge to puck.

It was an arm.

A pale arm with many red-eyed (Sharingans) along the length.

“Is that…?” Jiraiya asked hesitantly. Like he was hoping he was wrong.

“Danzo´s arm. Yes.” Anko forced, sounding sick.

“Fuck.” Tsunade cursed, then growled. “Report. _Now._” Looking every ounce of the Hokage she was meant to be.

“Yes, my league.” Anko swallowed hard. “Our teams encountered him. We had at least corned him. But we weren’t ready to take him out. We killed him…then he was there again. Like it had been a genjutsu...”

She chuckled darkly.

“Lynx. Bat. Hedgehog and Hummingbird are death. Danzo would had slaughter us all if it hadn’t been for Cat´s chakra eaters. We cut the arm. Cut his head. Burned the corpse to ashes.”

It had been a nightmare.

A moment of surprise, of hesitancy, was enough to define their fate. And seeing that weird jutsu that allowed Danzo to cheat death was enough to put all of them out their balance. He had killed as many of them as he could before Cat was able to react. Using a technique thought for containing ragging jinchuriki.

“The others?” Tsunade insisted.

“Hurt. But they will survive…Cat is not going to allow any more of his team to die.” She said firmly. Because two members each was enough for them. Four too many.

Ibiki nodded with a grimace. 

Team Ro hadn’t faced a lost since before Hound was appointed their Taicho. It would be a hard hit. Not only to them but to the entire Black Ops as well. They had been the elite of the elite. The team that never failed.

Things were going to get ugly very fast.

“That´s not the worst, though. We…we are quite sure the eyes are from the corpse of the massacre. Cat said…Cat said that Danzo had ordered him to kill Kakashi for his eye…that that mission was the one that made Lord Third discover him. Recruit him to his own personal guard.”

“Are you implying that…?”

“That Danzo helped with or ordered the extermination of the Uchiha Clan? Yes. And I´m not the only one thinking it. It was in all their postures. The horror. The shock. The…”

She didn’t need to finish the sentence.

They all understood perfectly.

“What do we do, Hokage-sama?” Anko asked, despair shinning in her eyes.

“We make things right,” Tsunade vowed.

She had so many things to do.

But she will not falter, she owed that to her Village. For having run before. Because, if she had been here, this…this…

It would have never happened.

She wouldn’t have allowed it.

And now that she was back, she would put things straight. 

* * *

Cat felt…broken.

He hadn´t felt this sad and horrified in years. Since the moment Orochimaru had killed his first and only friend; Yukimi. And he was incapable of doing nothing about it. Not even when Danzo had ordered him to take Kakashi´s eye.

Because very deep in his heart he knew he couldn’t do it.

(And that he would die trying.)

But this.

The possibility that Danzo had taken part in the Uchiha extermination.

Heh. No. The _fact_ –Because, it was a fact. He had forgotten for a little, but when he was a ROOT operative they had phantom the idea of targeting the Uchihas.– that he had had a hand into the massacre. It changed things.

Had he forced Weasel's hand?

What more had he done to put himself in power?

He felt sick. Tainted. Because, one way or the other, Danzo had been his master until the end. He had hesitated to attack him directly, allowing Viper give him the final blow. And when he used that technique and return to live, he had hesitated one more time.

And for that, Lynx and Hummingbird were death.

He had failed them.

He had failed Hound-taicho.

_He had failed. _

“Sasuke.” He greeted his kit with a void tone, startling the poor child.

“What happened?” The Uchiha asked concerned; another proof of how fucked up he was that Sasuke could see that something was wrong immediately.

“Lynx and Hummingbird are death.” He told him, meeting his dark eyes without hesitation. Sasuke deserved the truth. He was one of them, after all.

The young kid eyes opened wide. Horror filled that ink pools for a moment before he steeled himself. He was learning fast. And this filled Cat´s heart with hope and pride.

“The perpetrator?” 

“Dead.”

Sasuke nodded, still containing the tears.

Kinoe expression softens and he hugged the young raven, caressing his hair with affection.

“It´s late. Go home, Sasuke. You need rest.”

“I will return tomorrow morning.”

“Alright.”

He sees his older kit walk to the exit.

Then, he turned to where his lover was resting.

And felt grateful that Kakashi was still sleeping. Because he didn’t feel strong enough to face his Captain after this. Failure after failure. Cat didn’t deserve to be his right hand or to lead the team in his absence.

He knelt in front of the bed.

“Please forgive me…”

He stays in that position the entire night. But was long gone before Kakashi awoke ´cause no matter how much of failure he was sure he was, he had duties to attend: Team members to make sure they had been healed and were alright, funerals to arrange and a new Master to report himself to.

And three kits to take care of.

He took a shower, changed his clothes. Look at his team members, asked for forgiveness. They guaranteed it. He proceeded to arrange the funerals. Then, cheeked on his children.

“Good morning.” He said softly.

Naruto hugged him immediately. “I’m so sorry, Kinoe-sensei.”

He was a bright and sensible boy. Still too emotional for the mask, but that was right. They still had enough time for him to learn. And furthermore, it was something precious. Naruto was sunshine.

“Thank you.” He whispered, hugging him back.

Death was something that accompanying them in every step.

It was something natural.

And there was no time for mourning. Not when the Black Ops would have a new Lynx and Hummingbird as soon as possible.

That´s their fate.

Masks don´t leave ANBU. Not even in death.

“It´s going to be alright.” He promises them, pulling the other two in the hug. Because they´re his kits. And he wants to protect them as much as he wants them to grow into the shinobi they´re meant to be.

That´s why he built them a house and hinted to the idea of them living together. Naruto and Sasuke had agreed before the exams, Sakura had moved with them right after. Not a surprise, her civilian's parents couldn’t understand the changes in her attitude. 

But she didn’t need them to.

She had a team, a family, which could comprehend her entirely. And so did Sasuke and Naruto.

“Naruto-kun. You will tag along Sasuke for today as senpai´s guards. Sakura, you have your duties. Finish eating breakfast and start with your day, please.”

The children agreed and said their goodbyes.

He went directly to the Hokage Tower. Feeling faintly nervous at the idea of being introduced to Tsunade-hime.

* * *

Tsunade had been taken aback when Ibiki informed exactly who was Cat.

A little boy who had been an experiment on by her late teammate and Shimura to see if they were able to reproduce the Mokuton. Fifty children. Only one survivor.

Kinoe.

Who had always lived in ANBU.

Who had never had a family.

Who had never been more than a faceless soldier.

This young boy who looked so sad and defeated. Who knelt before her with his head bowed in shame. Feeling like a failure.

“Please, raise your head.” She said, softly.

And when he obeys her breath catch. Because he can sense an air of familiarity in that face. His features scream Senju. And she´s horrified.

After Uncle Tobirama´s death, their clan faded rapidly until only she and Nawaki were left. And then, only her.

At least. That´s what she thought.

Danzo was death. Nothing she could do about that. But Orochimaru. She was going to _destroy_ him for this.

This was unforgivable.

She sighed and got closer to him. “Hey, little one. It´s going to be alright.” Tsunade offered him a kind smile and a soft touch on his shoulder.

Kinoe blinked at her. A shy smile formed on his lips in response. His eyes even brighten a little. It´s instinctual. They´re Senju. And so their chakras resonate immediately and they entered in a sweet feeling of harmony.

She´s never been more gratefully to Naruto than she´s now.

“My name is Senju Tsunade.” The blonde said. “I´m your new Hokage. And your cousin.”

Tsunade had always been bold. Never one to find subtlety worthy of something. Attacking the problem directly was much better than anything else.

“M-My cousin?” Kinoe shuttered; confused. Shocked. Hopeful.

“Yes.” Tsunade smiled; brig and bright. “You´re a Senju. You´re my _family_.”

“Family?” He wonders. Then, he smiles. And his smile is entirely similar at Nawaki´s; kind and innocent. Even after all he had lived.

“I would like that very much.” Kinoe says.

And even when it´s against the rules that he had followed all his life, he hugs his Hokage; his Master. But more importantly his new founded family.

Tsunade hugs him back.

And for that instant, everything is good in the world.

* * *

Kinoe didn´t leave Tsunade side in two days. He has become her right hand. The power balance had changed with the arrival of the Senju Princess; before, the Inochikacho trio and the council were the shadows behind the throne. Now it wasn’t like that.

The ANBU were controlling the Village before the arrival of their new master. And Tsunade intended to keep it the way it was.

Because she was sure of the Black Ops loyalty. They are hers now. And they will help her to enforce the changes she wanted to make. Even if the council of the Clans didn’t appreciate them much.

Of course, the Clan born advisors of the Third were included in her inner circle, but they didn’t have the same power than before.

Her late sensei had made a lot of mistakes.

Mistakes that she will have to carry until her last day of life.

* * *

Kakashi is visited by his cute team. That is full of chunnins now. And he´s really proud of them because his _entire team_ passed the exam (Take that Asuma!) but also quite confused. They still smell like his old team, but the scents that surrounded them had changed.

Linx wasn’t there anymore.

Cat´s always present.

He didn’t dare to ask questions. He has some ideas of why this is like this and doesn’t like them, but he knows the rules. You don´t speak about the ANBU if you´re not part of them. And he had long lost his right to ask about Team Ro.

He wasn’t an operative anymore.

He was a <strike>normal boring</strike> jounnin sensei.

<strike>Fuck, Hiruzen. Times like this, he actually hates the old man. And is glad he´s buried six feet underground. </strike>

He let himself to be pampered in concern/love by his three pups. Mostly because he was trapped inside the hospital room and was quite sure that Tsunade-hime would _kill _him if he dared to try and escape. He was also visited by the other senseis and Gai; which had apparently traumatized his children if the faces they made were a tell.

He laughed silently all the time Gai was with them.

His pups were hilarious.

At least he was in good company as he patiently waited for the medics to discharge him. He waited patiently for a week. For a long week.

But when the time came, he allowed his team to accompany him to his (and Kinoe´s) department. But his partner wasn’t there. The smell had faded. His lover hadn´t been home for weeks.

He frowned; Cat wasn´t on a mission outside Konoha. His essence was always strong in their pups. So why he hasn’t been sleeping in their home?

There was something wrong and he wanted, no, he was going to discover what. Cat was his mate. He deserved to know what was going on, even if the younger man was an operative and he was not. Because he doubted it had something to with his duty as ANBU.

Cat was an emotional one. A lot less than Kinoe, truth, but still too emotional for someone who had grown up inside the Black Ops. Much more than Hound, himself, at times, was able. And so, he was quite sure that the reason behind why Cat was avoiding him was an emotional-based one.

If he had to guess. Guilt.

Guilt about what, he doesn’t know. But he´s going to discover it.

He´s back now. And he´s taking control because Kakashi can´t be trusted to maintain them alive; much less keep their pups and mate safe. The last fight with Itachi had been the cherry on the top of a long list of mistakes.

Hound had spent years asleep, sedated and ignorant to what happened at his surroundings. Forced away of his pack and into the light without time to adjust, simply fired off the Black Ops like he wasn´t the best operative they had.

He never understood why the Hokage did this. It wasn’t like the reason Hiruzen gave him had been satisfying. After all, the old man didn’t care for his mental health. Never did. He wanted good soldiers and Hound was the best he had at the time, so it didn’t make sense.

Not even if he had expected him to train Team 7. Because, if he had given him the order, he would have trained Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. And would do a much better job than he had done before Cat entered in his life once again.

But, now, that doesn’t matter anymore. What´s is important is that he´s going to fix things.

“Thank you.” He smiles softly at their pups and shushes them out with kindness. They get that he wants to be alone with any words, they´re learning fast to adapt themselves to read the micro-expressions on the body language of the operatives.

He´s sure that if he started to speak with them in hand signals they would be able to respond. It reassures him that his pups are in good hands had he fall in battle. The three of them needed the safety net, because, even when they were chunnin they still quite young.

And they don´t have any family to take care of them. Sakura´s parents don’t count. They´re civilians. That´s why they´re living all together; emulating the sense of pack. Of belonging.

They´re getting strong. They´re growing up.

And he´s really proud.

But he can´t focus on them right now, because, he knows they´re fine. He´s afraid Kinoe is not.

Guilt can kill a man. He knows that better than anyone. And he´s not going to live _that_ again if he has anything to say about the matter. Which, fortunately for Kinoe, he does.

He goes through his things, looking for his amour. He takes the porcelain mask in his hands and caresses the cracks on it with longing. Before putting back on its place.

He doesn’t really need it. Everyone who had known him will be able to tell just with sensing his chakra; seeing his eyes. ´Cause Kakashi didn´t like having the sharingan uncovered and Hound never saw why he should cover it.

He leaves the apartment. Going directly to where Gai is, staying in the shadows, but not hidden, laughing silently as the antics of Gai and Lee. They were very funny.

“Ka-ka-shi_**~**_” His best friend says when he notices him. He smiles, bright and entirely sincere.

He hops and stands in front of him. Gai notices immediately, but it doesn’t seem to matter to him as he hugs him anyway. Hound lets it happen with a fond resignation because he knows better than try to avoid the affection.

“I need your help.” He tells him when he stops being squished.

“What do you need?” Gai takes Hound´s words at value and adopts a serious disposition.

“Find Kinoe for me. I need to see him.” It´s the closest thing Hound will do to a plea, but for Gai, it’s enough to see how serious he´s about the request.

“Don´t worry my rival! I sure will find him!” Gai says pumping his fist to the sky.

“You can do it, Gai-sensei!” Is heard in the back, but Hound doesn’t pay Lee much attention. He finds more interesting the way his best friend says. “Love always triumphs!” and finds himself pale in relation. Because _Gods_. At this pace all the Village would know!

“Shhh” He hisses, trying hard to fight the blush that starts to spread by his face and puts his hands over Gai mouth.

“Right. Right, sorry, my dear rival.” Gai laughs, looking nowhere near sorry. “Let´s go Lee, let´s find Kinoe-san!”

Hound huffs as he sees them leave. Then, he returns home. He knows Gai will eventually find Kinoe and when his lover hears he want to see him, he will come to him. Cat is not a coward and whatever problem he has isn’t going to make him one. 

* * *

“Taicho.” Kinoe says as he enters in the department. 

“Cat.” Hound turns to see him; his tone is soft, but his eyes are sharp and dark. It takes Kinoe´s breath away ´cause it´s been a while since he saw both of his senpai eyes and furthermore with this heavy and powerful air around him. It´s as frightening as it is beautiful. 

The older male is in front of him in the next instant, his hands taking Kinoe´s face with care, staring into the brown eyes with concern. 

“Are you alright?” He asks; voice taking a severe tone. One that demands a sincere answer. Reminiscing of when they were both in the Black Ops. _“_

_No.”_ Cat felt compelled to be absolutely sincere with his lover. His brown eyes filled with tears and his composure broke; he starts to tremble and his breathing becomes erratic. The mask he has been used to be functional shattering at the contact of his beloved. 

He lets between tears and sobs all that has been bothering him. 

* * *

Hound is shaking with rage. He couldn´t believe it. _How could they?! How could they?! How could they?!_He´s heartbroken. Because Weasel was a part of his pack. Young enough to be his cub. But he had let him go when Danzo asked him, because he had no choice. He couldn´t fight the Advisor, never could. 

But this was something unforgivable.

* * *

He enters in the Hokage´s tower with the same force of a hurricane. Bear reacts instinctually to his anger and he puts himself in front of their Hokage, ready to protect their new Master. 

Hound snarls at him, facing the clear aggression with a show of his own. Is only Cat´s, who had entered just behind him, hissing _“_

_Taicho.” _and gripping his arm that avoided the bloodshed. Cat is loyal to a fault. So is Hound. 

But forced to choose, they will chose each other. They already had. And would do again if forced. Ibiki knows this. He also knows that he can´t win against the two of them, he relax his posture and backs down. 

Hound also relax a little. His anger still present, tough. Obvious to anyone who had eyes. 

“I wish to take my team to a rescue mission.” Hound states, mismatched eyes turning towards Tsunade. He´s not truly asking. Both of them know that and it makes Tsunade pours her lips, but her eyes go towards his family. Towards Kinoe. 

Kinoe face is bared in genuine concern, his brown eyes fixed on Hound; so full of love and sadness.

He turns towards her when he feels her eyes on his person. His expression turns pleading; he also wish for this. 

Weasel was one of their own. They had failed him in the past, but they knew the truth now…they could bring him home! Itachi deserved to know he was safe, that Danzo was death and he could return home at last. 

Tsunade sighs. 

She and Ibiki were just discussing this. Both trying to find a way to fix this ugly mess. Tsunade was fonder of Kakashi´s idea but Ibiki was right on the fact that they needed to be careful. But then… 

“Hound.” She smiled fiercely. “Bring him home.” 

Hound looks at her for a long moment. His eyes close in a half-moon as he smiles at her and for a moment he looks like an angel instead of the demon he´s known as. But it only lasts a second, then, he´s back at being the son of the White Wolf. 

Kakashi´s his father´s son in every way, even if he isn’t aware of this. 

“Understood, Tsunade-hime.” He purrs. Kinoe bows in thanks. 

They both are gone in the next instant. 

Team Ro leaves the village two hours after. They just lost two members of their own, going afterward Weasel and bring him home will not make their sorrow go away. But ANBU does not mourn their own. Not long, at least. The best for them is to focus on the mission they have in front of them. 

<strike>And well, recuperating Weasel was a little spark of hope. One all of them needed right now.</strike>

Fortunately for them, Kisame was still alive. Making easier for them to track the Akatsuki, even if Itachi had not kept him at his side, they will be able to extract the information they need from the sharkman.

A week later they´ve caught with them.

Fortunately enough for them, Itachi had conserved Kisame at their side. The Kiri-nin looked better than expected, he was seemingly recuperating from his last battle with Cat. 

That would not do. 

They separate in two groups: Cat, Owl, Boar and Beetle engage Kisame; fast and strong, without letting the sharkman have any time to react before they are over him. Team Ro never let survivors. They were the best of the best. And Hoshigaki Kisame would not be the exception. 

Hound, on the other hand, engaged Itachi. He was followed by Frog and Crow, but they knew better than to engaged Weasel until their taicho had explain things to him. 

“Hound-taicho.” Itachi´s voice had an aloof tone, but his eyes spoken of his trepidation.

“Weasel.” Hound smirked at him, dark playfulness shinning on his mismatched eyes, before he attacked. Going directly for the head. 

They were ANBU. Trying to kill each other was not unheard off. It´s how they play, how they bond with each other. 

Itachi falls into the game easily enough, surprised and confused. He expected something different from his Captain; rage and some kind of unholy wrath. Not this. Not the playful exercise they accustomed when Hound considered him family. It makes him hesitate. 

Hound takes him away from Kisame and Itachi holds no hope that his partner will survive the encounter...for Cat did not had taken his life before, but he will certainly do now. 

“Danzo is dead.” Hound growls the name of the council man like a curse. 

Itachi falters; his mind coming to a halt. Hound kicks him hard enough to send him backwards. 

Hound is over him in the next instant, right hand gripping his neck and chidori ready to strike on the other. 

“Danzo is dead.” Kakashi repeats. “Now you can come home, Weasel.” 

Itachi can´t believe his own ears. 

“You and Sasuke are safe now, Weasel.” Kakashi tone is soft, full of affection. “We´re here to take you home under the Godaime´s orders. 

Weasel allows himself to cry for the first time in five years; he allows himself to let his sharingan fade until his black eyes are exposed, even if they´re filled with tears. 

“Take me home, taicho.” He whisper against Kakashi´s chest. His voice shaking as much as his hands do, but he can´t care about the weakness he´s showing. 

He´s safe. 

Sasuke is safe. 

It´s finally over. 

“Of course, Weasel.” Hound reassures him, holding Itachi as the child he <strike>is</strike> was. His heart craking at the evident pain the younger one feels. "I have you. It´s going to be alright." 

He and Kinoe will make sure it is. 

Itachi´s one of them. And they protect their own. 

"It will be fine." Hound promises. 

Cat joins them, he hears the promise and nods. "Welcome back to the fold, Weasel." He pets the younger man´s hair as he speaks, his tone genuine and fond. 


End file.
